Mientras agonizo
by Pandora Von Christ
Summary: "Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero"... Sus palabras no dejaban de sonar en su cabeza. "¿De verdad me quisiste?" Se oyó preguntarle a aquel dorado espejismo, pero ella únicamente sonrió... no con sorna, con cariño.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a George R. R. Martin. Yo solo los he tomado prestados por un rato, para disgusto de Martin y deleite mío, y no obtengo ninguna clase de beneficio al hacerlo.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #59: "¿Incesto? ¿Dónde?" del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"_ _._

 **Advertencias:** Esto es un Jaime/Cersei en esencia, así que si estás aquí es porque te gusta el incesto. También hay muerte de un personaje, así que quedas advertido/a

* * *

 ** _"No me avergüenzo de amarte; solo me avergüenzo de las cosas que he hecho para ocultarlo"._**

Jaime Lannister. Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo LXXII.

* * *

 **Mientras agonizo**

Cuando sus pies fueron arrancados del suelo, una ráfaga de colores se desencadenó ante sus ojos: verde, azul, gris, _rojo_... Cerró los párpados y se mordió la lengua mientras el cáñamo se hundía en su piel y le comprimía la tráquea, repitiéndose mentalmente, una y otra vez, que no iba a gritar.

 _No iba a proporcionarles ese placer_.

Él era el hijo de Tywin Lannister, el Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real, _¡el_ _León Blanco!_ y aunque estaba atado, acorralado y humillado un león jamás se mostraba débil.

— _¡Matarreyes!... ¡Rompejuramentos!... ¡Perjuro!... ¡Folla hermanas!..._

Las burlas y los gritos le impulsaron a abrir los ojos que empezaban a brotarse debido a la presión de la cuerda, estrangulándolo. Bajó la vista y lo primero que vio fue sus pies amarrados, moviéndose frenéticamente, resistiéndose a aquella opresión. Sus manos, la de carne y la dorada, también estaban atadas tras su espalda, resultándole imposible moverlas para tratar de liberarse. _De escapar._

Más allá de sus pies, a una distancia considerable, se encontraba su verdugo: Lady Corazón de Piedra. La mujer conservaba su pétrea expresión. Solo unos cuantos músculos de su pútrido y demacrado rostro se movían mientras lo observaba fijamente debatirse fútilmente a través de los espasmos de su cuerpo contra la muerte: aquellos junto a su descompuesta boca.

Era horroroso observarla, por ello, enfocó su mirada en otro objetivo: no en los bandidos que se reían y le insultaban, no en el muchacho horrorizado que se esforzaba por apartar la vista del cuerpo moviéndose en el sauce, no en el caballero que maldecía de manera pintoresca mientras lo sujetaban tres hombres...

 _No, la miró a ella._

Brienne estaba de rodillas, hundida en el suelo. _Derrotada_. Sus profundos ojos azules permanecían fijos en él mientras lágrimas surcaban su feo y mutilado rostro. Estaba diciendo algo, pero Jaime ya no podía escucharla. Sus sentidos, con el pasar de los latidos de su desenfrenado corazón, iban perdiendo su agudeza.

Observarla a ella en ese estado, _por su culpa_ , fue demasiado doloroso para él; por ello decidió cerrar los ojos nuevamente y tratar de morir a ciegas, en la oscuridad.

Pero ni siquiera pudo disfrutar de la calma que pensó aquello le supondría.

Tras sumergirse en la negrura que lo envolvía, ráfagas de dorado color empezaron a abrirse paso en la penumbra. Al principio, le costó reconocer qué era, pero a medida que el color engullía la oscuridad se dio cuenta de que los haces de luz eran en realidad cabellos: cabellos dorados que parecían emerger por alguna fuerza extraña que no podía precisar. La suavidad de aquellas hebras, largas y ardientes, le rodeó mientras la cuerda seguía comprimiendo su cuello. La visión en la distancia entonces empezó a tornarse más clara y fue así como la vio a ella. A _Cersei_.

 _«Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero»... S_ us palabras empezaron a resonar en su cabeza una y otra vez mientras ella seguía avanzando. Pero esta Cersei que se le presentaba ahora, lejana, no era la Cersei que había estado atormentando sus pensamientos durante las últimas jornadas: la Cersei que le había traicionado con media Fortaleza Roja, que le mentía como siempre, solo que ahora sus mentiras no eran un dulce néctar sino agria hiel.

 _No._

Era la chiquilla que le había robado el corazón y espantado las pesadillas, la niña que brillaba como un rayo de sol en la más clara de las mañanas. Esta Cersei que caminaba hacia él, desnuda, se abría paso y apartaba aquella penumbra que se lo tragaba mientras sus hebras de cabello resplandeciente seguían danzando y envolviéndolo.

Entonces un mar de recuerdos se desató con rapidez en su cabeza, evocaciones cálidas y reconfortantes. De repente, ya no estaba colgado de un árbol, asfixiándose hasta morir, sino que se hallaba en su habitación en Roca Casterly, la habitación que solía compartir con ella.

De pequeños siempre habían sido los más unidos. Habían compartido el mismo útero. Eran una persona en dos cuerpos. ¡Había venido al mundo tomado de su tobillo! Siempre hacían todo juntos, eran inseparables. También eran parecidos: como dos gotas de agua. Pero entonces un día notaron que no eran tan similares como creían y decidieron explorarse, descubrirse de maneras diferentes.

Era como si estuviera viviendo todo aquello de nuevo, en ese preciso instante.

Podía sentir la suavidad de la piel de Cersei ante su tacto. Lo húmeda que se tornó cuando comenzó a examinar aquella cavidad tan extraña, pero hermosa y fascinante. Como él mismo empezó a acalorarse a medida que la observaba, mientras escuchaba los sonidos que escapaban de su boca. ¡Se veía tan hermosa con ese leve rosa salpicando sus mejillas! Era como una visión que lo hechizaba y de la que no podía liberarse. En ese momento, por primera vez, fue totalmente consciente de la poderosa atracción que sentía hacia su hermana, una que le abrasaba el alma y que nada ni nadie podría extinguir jamás.

La imagen de los dos entonces se desvaneció y nuevamente la vio a ella, enfilándose hacia él. Sus pasos eran ligeros, parecía flotar. Su rubio cabello seguía bailando como si tuviera vida propia y su piel resplandecía en aquella oscuridad. A medida que Cersei —la pequeña, la dulce— avanzaba, iba cambiando, desarrollándose. La Cersei de ahora no era la chiquilla con la que había compartido tantas noches su cama, abrazados, dormidos simplemente. No, era la Cersei de tetas grandes y firmes, florecida, la que se había convertido en la más hermosa y peligrosa mujer.

Los recuerdos regresaron entonces y sumido en aquella bruma su memoria, vacilante y solícita, le mostró un desfile acelerado de todas las veces que había compartido con ella.

Con Cersei la niña: la inocente; con Cersei la doncella: la astuta; con Cersei la mujer: la arpía... Cersei con sus ojos esmeralda vidriosos de placer. Cersei con sus verdes ojos fríos como el hielo. Cersei en ropas humildes, disfrazada, dispuesta, apasionada y solícita solo para él. Cersei envuelta en sedas suaves y corpiños ajustados, como una _reina:_ apática, despiadada y distante. Cersei bañada por la luz del sol que se colaba por su ventana mientras el agua formaba perlas en su piel desnuda. Cersei con el rostro centelleando por el fuego valyrio mientras lloraba de júbilo... Sus palabras de amor para cuando necesitaba que cediera a sus demandas... Sus palabras de desprecio cuando ignoraba sus caprichos... Su primera vez... Su última vez... _Cersei, Cersei y más Cersei_. Con dolor comprendió que su vida siempre había girado en torno a ella _—a ella, que era su sol—_ y que tal vez este precipitado descenso a su desgracia se había producido en el momento en que la había mirado como no se suponía debía mirarla, en el momento que había decidido alcanzarla, tratando de tener algo que nunca sería suyo completamente.

Los recuerdos iban y venían, rápidos como un ramalazo.

De pronto, ya no estaban desnudos, unidos en una sola persona, sintiendo los fuertes latidos de su corazón contra su pecho; sino que la observaba en la distancia, acercándose, cambiando, mientras él seguía esforzándose por respirar.

 _«Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero»_... Sus palabras no dejaban de retumbar en su mente. « _¿De verdad me quisiste?»._ Se oyó preguntarle a aquel dorado espejismo, pero ella únicamente sonrió tenuemente... No con sorna, con _cariño_.

El aire se le acababa, se estaba muriendo, y Cersei estaba a unos cuántos pasos de distancia. Quería extender su mano, tocarla, abrazarla por una última vez aunque no fuera real; pero por más que lo intentaba no podía moverse.

 _«Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero»._

En ese momento se arrepintió de no haber corrido a su lado. Si este era el final, si ya no había nada más para él, hubiera preferido morir defendiéndola, luchando por su "honor" como el caballero de brillante armadura que una vez había sido para ella. _«Y hubiéramos muerto los dos. Abandonaríamos este mundo juntos, justo como llegamos a él»._

Sus pensamientos resonaron en su cabeza y Cersei ahora frente a él, deslumbrante en todo su esplendor, los escuchó. Ella sonrió y fue la sonrisa más hermosa que Jaime jamás hubiera visto alcanzar sus labios. Cersei extendió sus delicados brazos hacia su cuello, envolviéndolo en ellos y una calidez abrumadora recorrió su cuerpo como una corriente eléctrica que le extasió y le excitó.

—Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero —susurró esta vez él con dificultad las palabras escritas en aquella carta con el rostro hundido en su fino cuello bruñido, resplandeciente. Sintió su cálido abrazo afianzarse, los músculos de su cuello tensarse y el brillo dorado que desprendía toda ella hacerse más y más fuerte, cegándolo.

— _Te amo_ —respondió ella con dulce voz en su oído y sintió el calor de su aliento abrasándole cada rincón del cuerpo.

Ya no estaba seguro de qué era todo esto: si la realidad, una quimera o el Desconocido rodeándolo con sus brazos, invitándolo a acompañarlo; pero escuchar aquellas palabras fue todo lo que ahora — _lo que siempre_ — necesitó. El placer que sintió fue mayor al que sentía cada vez que estaba en su interior, cada vez que se volvían uno. Por fin se sintió completo y notó algo tibio derramándose por sus mejillas. Después, advirtió como los rojos labios de ella se unían con los suyos y sintió todo su cuerpo entumecerse de fervor. El dulce sabor de su beso se extendió por toda su boca, deslizándose por su garganta, sofocando su cuerpo y su mente con más recuerdos cálidos: besos, abrazos, miradas furtivas, caricias rápidas, encuentros a escondidas...

Los brazos que lo rodeaban se ciñeron aún más a su cuello y el aire se tornó más denso, imposible de respirar... Su corazón se detuvo al igual que el tiempo y el brillo dorado que emanaba ella inundó todo y se lo tragó por completo; llenándolo de calma, sumergiéndolo en la nada, en el _olvido_...

Y eso fue lo último que Jaime supo.

* * *

Creo que me quedó medio cursi... espero que no se hayan indigestado con esto.


End file.
